1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable terminal having a glasses type viewfinder display section, a display system, and mobile information unit, and to an information display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, so-called augmented reality (AR) has been developed, and it has become possible to display images of virtual objects, such as CG (computer graphics) generated by a computer such that the virtual object is in reality space. For example, there has been proposed a wearable terminal whereby the user fits glasses having a display section (the wearable terminal), and the wearable terminal displays various information on a display section superimposed on a reality space if the user visualizes the reality space by means of this wearable terminal (refer to Japanese patent laid open No. 2011-253324 (hereafter referred to as “patent publication 1”)).